<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merry Wanderers of the Night by GalahadThePure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301390">Merry Wanderers of the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure'>GalahadThePure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Fairy, Fantasy setting, M/M, Sex Toys, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iskandar ventures to the Spring Kingdom with one goal in mind, to win the affections of the King and make him his companion. After telling the King of his ambitions, the King decides to hear him out on his request, so long as he can give him pleasure unlike anything he's ever felt before.<br/>Prequel to Fae Touched<br/>Art trade for @artist_black</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merry Wanderers of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Iskandar looked down at his map, confirming that he was in the right location. Cherry blossoms, dogwoods, and magnolias bloomed on the vibrant trees, their perfume permeating the air. Bioluminescent mushrooms sprouted from the tree roots, their glow ebbing to a gentle, comforting light. Crystal clear waterfalls poured into rivers and springs, so pristine that Iskandar could see colorful fish swimming upstream as if they were hiding under a sheet of glass. Tiny houses lay nestled in the tree branches and under the mossy knolls, beeswax candles lighting the interiors. This land was like nothing Iskandar had ever seen, so whimsical that he almost believed it to be a dream or hallucination.</p><p>     “So this is the kingdom of the Spring Fae,” he commented, “Let’s see if the rumors were true.”</p><p>     As he headed further into the kingdom, the giggles and sweet songs filled the air. Brilliantly colored wisps and bubbles floated through the air, and even though Iskandar couldn’t see any of the fae residents anywhere, he could certainly hear them.</p><p>     “Hark, brethren!” a giddy voice cheered, “A mortal approaches!”</p><p>     “By my wings!” another voice gasped, “Never have I seen a human of such a large stature!”</p><p>     “Have you come to play?”</p><p>   “Fae of the Spring Kingdom,” Iskandar said, “I have come to request your aid.”</p><p>     “What would you ask of us mortal?” one cooed.</p><p>     “I have come to seek parley with your King,” Iskandar entreated, “I understand that I am but a humble adventurer, but I have heard tales of men who rose to the rank of legends under the tutelage and guidance of a Spring Fae guide.”</p><p>     “And you wish to ask our King to assign you a guide?” another fae wondered.</p><p>     Iskandar grinned cockily, “You misunderstand. I intend to take your King as my guide.”</p><p>     The air was filled with giggles, gasps, and chatter.</p><p>     “What a strange mortal this is!” a fae chuckled, “We will humor you. Watching you struggle to impress our king will be wonderful entertainment!”</p><p>     Iskandar always heard that fae were a fickle, yet easily amused people. His ambition to woo the King into servitude was a nigh impossible task, but even if he failed, he was certain he’d still manage to at least win over a fae subject with his attempt. So long as he gained a guide, he would be content. He looked around, the fae emerging from their hiding spaces to greet the mortal who would challenge their king in person. Iskandar was in awe of the faes’ beauty. Their transparent skin was speckled with glowing, green markings, and their emerald green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. None of them wore clothes, but with the intricate designs across their skin, it was as if they didn’t even need any to begin with. Even with their nudity, it was hard for Iskandar to distinguish their gender, but the beauty of the fae was completely undeniable. One flitted up to his face, their glittery wings fluttering as they took a closer look at the ballsy adventurer who desired to woo their king. They got almost too close to his face for comfort, looking up his nostrils, under his eyelids, into his mouth, almost as if they were assessing a horse for breeding.</p><p>     “This mortal does look like he would appeal to the King’s taste,” they said, “Follow me. I shall lead you to the King’s canopy.”</p><p>     “Thank you very much,” Iskandar replied, “What may I call you?”</p><p>     “Kyr Ov,” the fae replied.</p><p>     “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kyr Ov,” Iskandar smiled, “Lead the way to the canopy.”</p><p>     Several fae followed in tow as Kyr Ov led Iskandar to the massive, tree-like castle at the heart of the kingdom. Kyr Ov chanted a fae incantation, and a vine ladder descended from the branches above. Iskandar tugged on it to make sure it would hold his weight. Even though the ladder was made of vines, it felt sturdier than wood. He stepped onto the rungs, climbing up to the canopy. The fae citizens flew up behind him, eager for the entertainment. Once Iskandar climbed to the top of the ladder, he came face to face with a green wooden door. He took a deep breath and turned the knob, preparing himself mentally to meet the King of the Spring Fae.</p><p>     As soon as Iskandar stepped into the room, his jaw dropped. Sitting upon a throne of flowers and branches was the King. Unlike the rest of the fae, the King was as tall as a man. His long, brown hair cascaded down to his hips, as shiny as silk. His emerald green eyes glimmered like gems and the markings across his face and body seemed even more intricate and beautiful than his citizens’. Silver earrings hung from his pointed ears, just peeking out slightly from his beautiful locks. He gripped a wooden scepter in his hand, a crown of flowers encircling his head and transparent robes surrounding his slender figure. He was the most beautiful being Iskandar had ever seen.</p><p>     “Mortal,” the King said, his voice deep and rich, “To what to I owe the… pleasure… of your visit.”</p><p>     “My King,” Kyr Ov bowed, “This mortal has ventured here to enlist a Spring Fae guide as his companion.”</p><p>     “And for what reason would you bring him to my canopy?” the King scolded, “If he desires a guide, take him to our guild.”</p><p>     “Well Your Majesty,” Iskandar grinned, “I intend to make <em>you</em> my guide.”</p><p>     A smile stretched across the king’s face, quickly cracking into laughter.</p><p>    “Me?” the King chuckled, “Have you mushrooms for brains? For what reason do you think you, a lowly adventurer, is worthy to have the King of the Spring Fae as his guide?”</p><p>     “I will prove my worth in any way you deem necessary,” Iskandar replied, “I can slay beasts, present you with treasures, or maybe…”</p><p>     The King yelped as Iskandar grabbed onto his hand, pulling him in close. Blush painted the King’s cheeks as the cheeky adventurer gazed deep into his eyes, his markings beginning to glow a vibrant green.</p><p>     “Show you pleasures unlike any you’ve felt before,” Iskandar purred.</p><p>     “This mortal has guts!” Kyr Ov giggled.</p><p>     “Your majesty,” another fae said, “Shall we turn him into a hedge gnome for his audacity?”</p><p>     “Pleasures unlike any I’ve felt before…” the King swallowed hard.</p><p>     “Your majesty?” Kyr Ov wondered, “Are you truly considering sharing a bed with this mortal?”</p><p>     “Mortal,” the King announced, “I will humor you. You will accompany me to bed, and if you can give me the pleasure you promise, I will relinquish my throne and join you as your guide until your dying day.”</p><p>     “I promise you,” Iskandar growled, “Your body will yearn for me after tonight.”</p><p>     “You seem confident in your abilities, but I have yet to list my conditions in full.”</p><p>     The King set down his scepter, slowly stripping off his dress and crown as well. Was he going to ask Iskandar to fuck him right there in front of all of his citizens? Suddenly, a blinding light emanated from the King’s body, his form shrinking from 6 feet tall to 12 inches in height.</p><p>     “I have no doubt you can pleasure a body of a human’s stature,” the King said, “But if I join you, this is the form I shall take. Are you confident that you will be able to pleasure a fae’s small body like you would a human’s?”</p><p>     “My confidence remains unflappable,” Iskandar assured, “I am confident that I will pleasure you so well, you will beg to join me on my journey.”</p><p>     “Your pride borders on hubris, mortal,” the King chuckled, “But that only piques my curiosity even more. I hope you will not disappoint me.”</p><p>     “I promise you that I won’t.”</p><p>     The King turned to his citizens, ordering them to leave his canopy. As soon as the last fae left, the King grabbed onto Iskandar’s hand, blush tinting his cheeks and his markings glowing comfortingly.</p><p>     “Mortal,” the King said, “What shall I call you?”</p><p>     “My name is Iskandar,” Iskandar replied, “And you, Your Majesty? What is your name?”</p><p>     “I doubt you could pronounce it.”</p><p>     “Tell me. I will need a name to whisper into your ear when I hold you.”</p><p>     “Weh Bävel Feht Elmel Wanii Seh Laduv Dak Lokta Waa.”</p><p>     “Hmm. Your name is a bit long, but I suppose I will learn it with time.”</p><p>     “Just call me Waver. It’ll be easier for mortal like you to pronounce.”</p><p>     “Very well Waver. Shall we head to your bed?”</p><p>     “Follow me.”</p><p>     Waver led Iskandar into his bedchambers. It was lit with the same bioluminescent mushrooms he saw near the entrance to the kingdom. His bed itself looked more like a mossy hill, covered in fragrant blossoms and soft grass. Waver lay down on the bed, spreading his legs in eager anticipation.</p><p>     “Well Iskandar,” Waver breathed, “Show me if your confidence has merit.”</p><p>     “I’ll leave that for you to judge,” Iskandar purred, “Not that I’m worried you’ll dislike it.”</p><p>     Iskandar ran his thumb along the glowing markings on Waver’s chest, making him shiver under the touch. Waver’s body was so small and delicate, but his sensitivity seemed higher than that of a human. He peppered gentle kisses on his cheeks, his collarbone, his stomach, Waver’s mewls of pleasure an excellent indicator that he was feeling it. Iskandar pulled away, looking smugly at the little fae. With only a few kisses and caresses, Waver had already melted into a blushing, glowing mess.</p><p>     “You’re making this pretty easy, little fae,” Iskandar growled.</p><p>     “Shut up,” Waver retorted, “You’re going to have to try harder if you want to woo me. The pleasure is nice, but it’s not ‘one I’ve never experienced before’.”</p><p>     “This is just a taste of what is to come, Your Majesty.”</p><p>     Iskandar licked his lips, trailing his tongue down Waver’s stomach. Waver whimpered at Iskandar’s tongue caressed his groin, teasing at his dick. He wrapped his soft lips around it, kissing and suckling on Waver’s hardening member. Waver bucked his hips upward. Iskandar’s lips were slightly chapped, but gentle, squeezing and lathering Waver’s cock in Iskandar’s warm saliva. He hated to admit it, but this mortal certainly knew how to pleasure another man, fae or not. Waver already could feel heat pooling in his groin, but just as he was about to release, Iskandar pulled away, wiping his lips in satisfaction.</p><p>     “Why…” Waver panted, “Why did you stop?”</p><p>     “I can’t have you releasing just yet, Waver,” Iskandar purred, “Would you mind telling me where your lubricant is? With that, I will give you the mind numbing pleasure I promised you.”</p><p>     Waver plucked one of the flowers from his bed, squeezing the golden nectar onto Iskandar’s fingers.</p><p>     “This is the closest thing we have in the Spring Kingdom,” Waver said, “We call it Lugh Oyv, or Oil of the Light God in common tongue.”</p><p>     The nectar tingled on Iskandar’s fingers, slowly warming as he rubbed them together.</p><p>     “What do you intend to do with it?”</p><p>     “You’ll see, my adorable little fae.”</p><p>     Iskandar spread Waver’s legs, massaging at his puckered entrance with one of his fingers.</p><p>     “W-wait!” Waver choked, “You can’t just slide that in yet… Your finger is bigger than anything I’ve ever taken before…”</p><p>     “I wouldn’t even think of putting this inside of you without due preparation,” Iskandar assured, “Which is why…”</p><p>     Iskandar, looked around the bed plucking one of the firmer mushrooms from the bed. He recognized this fungus from his time on the road as an adventurer. It was far skinnier than his finger and would definitely help Waver get used to being filled. Besides, he knew a little known aspect of it that would bring the King of the Spring Fae to his knees.</p><p>     “I’m going to be putting this inside of you first,” Iskandar growled.</p><p>     “Idiot! That’s cheating!” Waver swallowed hard, “That… that mushroom’s spore’s… it’s…”</p><p>     “An aphrodisiac. I’m well aware, Your Majesty. Do you think I would come in so confident in my ability to pleasure you without doing any research?”</p><p>     Iskandar slicked the mushroom with the lubricant nectar, teasing Waver’s rim with the mushroom’s tip. Waver bit his lip as the thin mushroom nudged inside of his body, He could already feel the fungus’ spores leaking inside of him, coating his insides in a thick and slimy, yet warming sensation. The aphrodisiac was beginning to take effect, and as the head of the mushroom nudged into his tender prostate, he could no longer maintain his composure. His moans filled the room in a symphony of pleasure. He was feeling amazing, but he needed more. Waver needed something thicker, warmer; something that would fill him to the brim to coax his release out.</p><p>     “Iskandar… enough…” Waver whimpered, “I want… I want your…”</p><p>     Waver’s words caught in his throat. If he finished that sentence, begging Iskandar to put his finger in, he would have to concede defeat. Waver’s carnal desires fought tooth and nail against his pride. He wanted to enjoy this intoxicating pleasure until the end, and if he became Iskandar’s guide, Waver could expect this kind of treatment all the time. The scale began to tip, Waver’s lusts usurping his pride as a King. He needed this release desperately.</p><p>     “I want you to fuck me with your finger,” he choked out, “Pleasure me Iskandar. Give it to me!”</p><p>     “Oh?” Iskandar teased, “And why should I?”</p><p>     “I’ll join you. I’ll leave my Kingdom behind and be your guide, so please… Please give me pleasure unlike anything I’ve felt before!”</p><p>     “Good boy,” Iskandar chuckled, “But before I do, I must ask a greedy request of you.”</p><p>     “What is it?”</p><p>     Iskandar unzipped his pants, his throbbing erection bobbing out. Waver salivated. Iskandar’s dick was bigger than he was, but he felt drawn to it. His pungent, yet alluring scent, that long, smooth shaft with warm veins that pulsed wantonly, that precum that dripped from the aching, swollen head. Waver craved it.</p><p>     “Lick me,” Iskandar ordered, “Get me off while I pleasure you so we can orgasm together.”</p><p>     Waver shivered as Iskandar pulled the mushroom from Waver’s hole, allowing him to fly over to wrap his arms and legs around Iskandar’s member. The heat of Iskandar’s dick warmed Waver to the core, its scent tantalizing Waver enough to lick it. He hugged Iskandar’s cock tightly, grinding himself against it as he began to suck and lick at the smooth shaft. He lapped up Iskandar’s bitter precum, savoring it as if it were the finest nectar.</p><p>     “How the wise King falls,” Iskandar chuckled, “You love my dick, don’t you, little fae?”</p><p>     “I do,” Waver panted, “But I want your finger… Please Iskandar. Please give it to me.”</p><p>     “You’ve been very patient and done well. I suppose you’ve earned a reward.”</p><p>     Waver cried out as Iskandar’s finger nudged past his rim, stretching him open. He squeezed Iskandar’s dick tighter as Iskandar’s finger pressed deeper inside, burying it to the second digit. Waver was a bit too small to take him to the knuckle, but still felt over the moon at this delectable fullness. As Iskandar began fucking him with his finger, Waver matched the motions with his hips, stimulating Iskandar’s dick with his warm tongue and soft body.</p><p>     “You look like you’re enjoying yourself, Waver,” Iskandar smiled.</p><p>     “It’s amazing,” Waver mewled, “By the Earth Mother… I’ve never felt such intense pleasure.”</p><p>     “Well, it is one you will be enjoying often from now on, Your Majesty, or should I say, my adorable companion.”</p><p>     Waver’s mind had gone to mush. He didn’t care that he was going to be giving up his throne. All that mattered now was this intense pleasure flooding his body, and the promise that he’d be indulging in this sweet sensation until death separated him from his new companion.</p><p>     “Iskandar… Iskandar I’m close,” Waver whimpered.</p><p>     “Cum for me, my little fae,” Iskandar cooed, “So you will know what to look forward to with your releases to come.”</p><p>     With one final thrust, Waver cried out, cumming hard all over Iskandar’s dick. He squeezed his arms and legs around Iskandar’s cock, rubbing, licking, and grinding against it until he too released, his semen drenching Waver like a downpour. He panted, his body wet and sticky, his hole stretched, but satisfied, his softening member still twitching as waves of his orgasm ebbed and flowed.</p><p>     “Well, was I able to live up to the high expectations I set?” Iskandar asked, confident in the answer, but still wanting to hear it from Waver’s lips.</p><p>     “You surpassed them,” he mewled, “I feel like I’ve gone to heaven.”</p><p>     Iskandar kissed Waver gently, “So you will come with me as my guide?”</p><p>     “I am a man of my word. After tonight, I will no longer be Weh Bävel Feht Elmel Wanii Seh Laduv Dak Lokta Waa, King of the Spring Fae. Starting tomorrow, I will simply be Waver, your fae guide, and lover.”</p><p>     Waver’s body glowed as he returned to his Fae King size, snuggling against Iskandar’s chest.</p><p>     “My companion,” Waver cooed, “Spend my last night in my canopy with me. Indulging in each others bodies or savoring each others’ presence; I don’t care. I just want to be close to you.”</p><p>     Iskandar held Waver close. His plan was risky, but it paid off and then some. Not only would he return home with the King of the Spring Fae as his companion, but he also gained a beautiful lover, whose heart and body he had completely won over. The flowery bed was a bit tighter of a squeeze with both Waver at his full height and Iskandar, having a large frame even for a human, but Waver didn’t mind at all. It allowed him to be even closer to Iskandar, the man who he would pledge his whole body to, the man who’s confidence and skill rightfully wooed him. He didn’t mind leaving his kingdom behind. Actually, he was kind of grateful for Iskandar’s challenge and intervention. Waver had been the King of the Spring Kingdom for the past 500 years. Even if a human’s lifespan was fleeting compared to those of a fae, he would cherish this opportunity to explore the world with Iskandar, and looked forward to the sights they’d see, the places they’d go, the pleasures they’d share. Waver rubbed his nose against Iskandar’s, a common fae expression of affection. He’d have a new life tomorrow, and looked forward to it with eager anticipation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>